We can't escape this time
by Haini
Summary: "She could also feel Rachel shivering slightly, because of the breeze or the knowledge of arriving death, who knew?"


Unfortunately the characters or the story are not mine.

_What if the world was full of monsters who want to eat you?_

Cold wind breeze was swaying Rachel's and Quinn's hair. They were standing on top of the roof, holding each other's hands.

"They're coming here" Quinn whispered softly, squeezing Rachel's hand. Rachel did the same and looked to the ground. There were at least ten of them, and they were scratching the closed door with their bloody hands. Their gurgles could be heard to the roof – they were starving and in need of fresh meat.

"We..." Rachel started, but gulped and stood back from the edge of the roof. She couldn't stand looking to her loved ones when they were replaced with these monsters – wearing their bodies with those dull, bloodthirsty looks on their faces. It was too much, knowing that if they'd catch them, they'd eat them with no hint of recognition – or remorse.

"…we can't escape this time…" Rachel's words were barely audible, but Quinn knew that already. She could also feel Rachel shivering slightly, because of the breeze or the knowledge of arriving death, who knew? Rachel looked at Quinn, trying to smile but failing as it looked like it was forced, a mere mask covering the horror – that shattered so easily because of the look in her eyes.

Quinn took a deep breath and was about to say something, but her words didn't come out as a firm wind came from nowhere. It impacted powerfully to the girls, and Quinn lost her foothold. She was too near to the edge, and her legs came across to nothing, and she was about to fall…

"NO!" Rachel screamed and took a hold of the falling girl's hand. Quinn didn't fall down, but she was slowly swaying in the air, with just Rachel holding her right hand with two trembling hands. Quinn looked up and her eyes met with hers. Rachel's eyes were already built up with tears, but she was trying – and miserably failing – to look confident and not afraid, so afraid of the inevitable. Quinn's eyes were also starting to get teary, but she held them in.

"Rachel…" she said, but couldn't go on as she watched Rachel's face. Rachel just kept squeezing her hand, even though it must have hurt. "I will never let go" she said firmly and desperately tried to pull her up. "So don't you dare to let go either!" It was quiet for a while, but then they heard them. They'd seen the girls struggle and were now gathering under Quinn, just waiting for her to crash down to their blood-spattered embrace.

Quinn looked down and saw their faces, she could see their mouths lift into a devilish smile, taunting to her. It was like they were summoning her down, saying: "Yes, come down, I pledge it will feel horrific. Come, I'll show you how to die."

"…I would've wanted to sing with you just one more time" Quinn whispered. She could hear Rachel start to sob, and felt something warm drop to her forehead. She looked up and saw her crying, all those tears streaming down her red cheeks. Rachel's mouth was open and her lower lip was trembling so much that she couldn't even say what she wanted.

"…I would've wanted to kiss you, hold you in my arms" Quinn continued, and Rachel kept looking at her eyes. Those hazel-eyes filled with tears, pain and sorrow, it made her cry too. Those lone tears on her face felt so warm, contrast to her body that felt so cold, like it wasn't hers anymore – like her time was already up.

Rachel's hold was starting to loose, and her fingers were dreadfully clutching to Quinn's arm with no success. She was slipping, and Rachel was just murmuring to her softly, as the tears were just a never-ending flow. "I can't… I won't…. don't leave me" Rachel said and squeezed her hand, looking at her eyes, telling more with her eyes then any words could reveal.

"All you need to know is" Quinn started with her voice quivering "is that I love…" and she couldn't say it 'till the end, because Rachel's hold slipped and she was falling. The last thing she saw was the shaken look on Rachel's face and they both screamed as all ended.

_I love you, Rachel._


End file.
